interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Pearlman Gives Speech at Charity Fundraiser
October 13th, 2026: Rick Pearlman Gives Speech at Charity Fundraiser - Have you ever found yourself wondering where we are headed as a species? Ever wondered how or why we've even survived this long? For over five thousand years we have endured countless wars, natural disasters, diseases and so on. No, it is not the work of any God that has brought us here, no invisible man living in the clouds. Nor was it simply the human will to survive, though we'd like to think so. Looking through human history, scientific evidence scattered across countless civilizations leads us to now know that we, the human race, have not endured these things alone. The Guardian race has been there since the beginning... they are our guiding light, our spiritual leaders... our saviors. Sumerian civilization was the first to be visited by the Guardians. Once we decoded their cuneiform script, we discovered the source of the language itself and therefore could explain its mystery; a language that was completely unknown to any other human being on Earth at the time. They wrote of "great and powerful beings that transcended from the skies following the magnificent light of the Gods." - we now understand that it was not actually "the Gods" that visited them, but rather the Guardian race, coming to Earth from another world entirely. We also now understand that the Sumerian language and the cuneiform writing were in-fact passed down to us by the Guardians themselves. Five thousand years ago, the Guardians were considered Gods and were treated as such - they were called the "children of the Sun." Through the earliest known text, the Sumerians spoke of the Guardians and their incredible impact on their way of life and in how they treated each other with love and respect. They also helped the Sumerians with the invention of such things as the first known calendars, the monarchy system, a law system and even one of the first forms of mathematics. Unfortunately, once the Guardians felt they had done their job and left our planet; things began to fall apart. The Sumerian civilization believed the only way to have their Gods return was to hold human sacrifice ceremonies, war with other Mesopotamian civilizations such as the Akkadians, to prove their worth to the Guardian, and other such acts of violence. They had subsequently managed to despoil the Guardians great message and through human greed and need for power; the Guardians peaceful existence became a powerful tool of control for Sumerian priests and kings. Roughly every 300-400 years thereafter, there have been other signs of the Guardians existence on Earth. The Egyptians, Babylonians, Kassites, Assyrians, Greeks, Persians, Romans and countless others ALL write of the same thing: "Great and powerful beings that transcended from the skies following the magnificent light of the Gods." - and within every single case, the Guardians were directly attributed to great inventions or with periods of intellectual and civil peace. It has been over 1,000 years since we've last seen the Guardians on Earth. Some fear their race no longer exists, or that perhaps they've given up on us. Hidden between the lines of their recorded visits to Earth however, The Church of the Guardians has discovered a pattern. A pattern which sees their return as imminent - perhaps even in the next 20 to 25 years, they WILL return and if we are ready then they will guide us in the right direction. 'If' we are ready. That is an important point as much of this world right now would treat a Guardian Landing as a threat, something to fear. Fear and aggression is all we've ever known. I'm not saying it's easy, but we must learn to overcome our differences, master the ego, and understand how to help each other become better than we've ever been. This is why the Church of the Guardians needs your help today in order to raise money for those less fortunate than you or I. We have to help each other or never feel what it's like to help ourselves through Guardian enlightenment. Thank you. Category:Sumerians Category:Guardians Category:Church of the Guardians